


it's been (too long)

by cloudburst



Category: A escondidas | Hidden Away (2014)
Genre: M/M, gay shit journal entries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudburst/pseuds/cloudburst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rafa wants to write him into existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> these are shitty, Overly Dramatized™ journal entries

i. 

in bilbao, it is lost; i am lost, but it's like before. 

today i saw someone, and they looked like you—same haircut, same complexion. but the smile—the eyes—they were wrong. my reprieve was taken, and the shaking sandbar deteriorated beneath my feet, pulling me back to sea once again.

i'm young, and i've run out of expressive language, that does not go beyond anything basic, and into the deep realm of metaphysical and figurative. 

i want to write you into words, even if you no longer exist for me. you are not an option—but i wish to remember. 

it has been months. too long, not enough. 

_con todo de mi corazón,_

_rafa_


	2. ii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _i never fancied myself much of a writer before._

i thought i saw you, today, when i walked by the carnival. i can't believe that it's been a year. 

you'll never see this—at least till we meet in lisbon with our heads held high. i don't speak a word of portuguese, but i'm willing to meet you there. 

no one will know you; we will be phantoms, slinking through the lisbon streets. 

i miss you, and i don't even know if i believe in god, but i'd pray to any god willing to bring you back to me.

they say first love is intense. 

and i find truth in that, because i never fancied myself much of a writer before. 

_con todo de mi corazón,_

_rafa_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the lisbon thing is a nod to another drabble i wrote for this movieee lmao.


End file.
